Nami Suoh: The First Ever Meister Hostess
by HazelGraceAndGus
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)


**A/N: Thanks a bunch for over 690 views on my KiMa story. Thanks again and now I have a new story for you! It's another anime fanfiction, that anime is Ouran H-S Host Club cross-over with Soul Eater . . I absolutely loooove that anime, I heard they're doing another season in fall! So happy if they do! Haha, anyway highway, enjoy xoxo Sparkles**

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

It was a normal day in Ouran High. For their first ever hostess, Nami "Nana" Suoh, it was a rollercoaster. Of course, she doesn't know that yet.

She was just walking down the halls when a boy grabbed her hand.

"Hello Nana-chan!" A cute male voice said from her side. She looked over and faced two big chocolate brown eyes accompanied by blonde hair and a familiar looking bunny stuffed toy. She smiled at, believe it or not, 3rd year student Haninozuka-senpai.

"Oh, hello there, Honey-senpai," She turned around and saw his guardian and cousin, Morinozuka-senpai. "and you too, Mori-senpai." He nodded and said a silent 'hello'. She walked hand-in-hand with her adorable upperclassman.

They arrived at the famous Music Room #3 where the Host/ (one woman) Hostess Club. They opened the door and saw the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, boy looking yet really a girl, Haruhi Fujioka, demon king vice president and Nana's boyfriend, Kyoya Ootori, and king like president, Tamaki Suoh, Nana's cousin.

"Nana-chan! Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai!" Tamaki hugged his fellow students. Honey and Nana smiled and laughed and Mori was as robotic as ever.

"Nana, we have new clients for you today. A boy and two girls came in and requested you in a private room." She nodded and proceeded to where Tamaki told her to go to.

She arrived in another Music Room and opened the door to reveal a black piano and two figures behind the piano, one sitting down and two standing up. The one sitting down was playing a hauntingly beautiful melody and then stopped when he saw Nami.

"Hello, Nami-kun." An innocent sounding girl voice spoke. Nami raised her eye brow.

"Do I know you? Tamaki said you just arrived here this morning." Nami asked. The two laughed.

"Long time no see, Snow Queen." She flinched at her old nickname in the DWMA.

Her platinum blonde hair almost looked white. She was a fierce meister. She left her partner behind for her new life in Ouran.

"Y-you guys a-are f-from the D-DWMA?"

"What a shame the Snowy can't identify her teammates and former partner." They stepped in the light and revealed an albino boy with shark-like teeth and a smirk on his face, a girl with ash blonde hair tied into pigtails and green eyes like Hana and the last girl had lavender hair with black tips and blue eyes.

"Soul, Maka, Dusk, why are you here?"

"Simple," Soul answered. "Shinigami-sama needs you to help us."

"Why would he want me to help?"

"A kishin in disguise was located in Ouran. He doesn't know who, though." Maka said.

"Hm…" Nami pondered and then sighed. "Fine, I'll help you guys. You need to fit in though. I don't know how exactly."

"Ehem." A voice behind Nami interrupted.

She turned and saw Kyoya behind her, leaning against the door.

"K-Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"Tamaki wanted me to check on you." He walked over to her. "So, my Nana is a meister for the Death Weapon and Meister Academy." He pecked her cheek. She blushed and Soul, Maka and Dusk laughed amongst themselves. She gave them a half serious glare.

"Maka, Soul, Dusk, this is Kyoya Ootori. He is the vice president of the Host Club and my boyfriend." They bowed to him, respectfully.

"Nice to meet you, senpai." He nodded.

Maka whispered into Hana's ear. "Better watch out, Liz might steal him away from you." They giggled then straightened themselves out.

"Nami, we should let them meet the Host Club, then. If you guys are tracking a kishin, it will be easier since we have many guests every day."

"Good idea, Kyoya." She turned to her former team members. "Follow us, if you will." They all nodded and followed the two students.

They arrived at the club's meeting room.

"Warning, this can get pretty weird for you guys. Are you still up for it?"

"Snowy, we've battled kishins and dealt with witches. I'm sure we can handle this." Dusk said. Nami nodded and opened the doors.

"Hello, Tamaki-senpai." Nana greeted. Tamaki hugged his cousin/ 'daughter'.

"Welcome back sweet Nami! Did you miss dear cousin Tamaki?" At the corner of her eyes, Nami could see her former DWMA classmates laughing.

"Uh, no, not really." Tamaki went to his emo corner and Maka raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask."

"Maka, Soul, Dusk, this is the host club. Those two twins are Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin." She referred to the two identical boys with orange hair. She saw Dusk blush when Kaoru waved at her. _Oh, I so need to get them together._ "These two are Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, both are third years." She pointed to the blonde elementary looking boy and black haired giant behind him. "And you've already met Kyoya. This is Haruhi Fujioka." She pointed to the girl-pretending to be a boy with brown hair and matching brown eyes. She walked over to Tamaki and hugged him. "This is my cousin, Tamaki Suoh." He got up and returned to his enthusiastic state. Nami shook her head with a smile.

Tamaki went over to Maka and grabbed her hand, softly. "Welcome, dear princess." He pulled a random rose out of nowhere and gave it to Maka, who dreamily accepted. "This rose is beautiful, but not as beautiful as the rose who holds it." He kissed the back of her palm and Maka's face was painted with red. Everyone could see Soul with his, _'back the fundge away. That's my meister'_ look.

"Maka-chop!" It was Maka's turn to pull something out of nowhere, and what better object than a thick book. Tamaki fell to the floor, face-first, with a book planted in his skull.

_Classic Maka. _Hana thought.

Kaoru and Hikaru went over to their 'king' and laughed.

"Boss just got rejected-"

"-by a girl!" Hikaru said and Kaoru finished. Honey joined in and so did Soul.

Tamaki got up and inched back into his emo corner. Nami went to him and comforted him. She whispered something only she and Tamaki could hear and he laughed.

Hana got up and grabbed a mirror. She fogged the mirror up and wrote the numbers 42-42-564. The fog went away and the mirror rippled to reveal the death room with Lord Death and Spirit.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lord Death spoke in his cheery voice.

"Scythe meister, Maka Albarn reporting along with scythe weapon Soul Eater." Maka turned to Nami and Nami sighed.

"Mace meister, Nami Suoh reporting along with mace weapon Dusk De Blanc." She sighed again.

"Maka! Darling! Do you miss daddy? Daddy misses you so much!" Maka turned away with an annoyed face.

_Spirit/This guy reminds me of Tamaki._ _Wow_. Nami and the hosts, except for Tamaki, thought.

_Thwack!_

Shinigami-sama performed his reaper chop on him.

"Ah! Nami-chan, long time no see, eh?" He chuckled and Nami couldn't help but giggle. "As Maka, Dusk and Soul have already informed you of, I have sensed a kishin. We need your help since you've been attending Ouran and are well acquainted with most of the students there, correct?" Nami nodded. "Find and destroy the kishin by the end of 2 semesters. We will be sending others like Black*Star and Tsubaki," Nami cringed at his name. _That idiot is going to get the school destroyed._ "Along with Kid, Liz and Patti." They all nodded. "Lord Death out, peace y'all and good luck!" He signed off with making a peace sign. We waved goodbye and the mirror returned back to ordinary.

Nami turned around and jumped when she saw Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki in her face.

"Who- " Tamaki asked

"Or should we say-" Hikaru interrupted.

"What-" Kaoru added.

"Was that guy." The trio asked in unison.

"These guys are perfectly in sync." Nami heard Soul whisper to Maka and Dusk.

Nami rolled her eyes and explained all that happened. When she was done, the club huddled leaving Dusk, Maka, Nami and Soul out. They disbanded and faced the DWMA students.

"All right, the host club plans to help you four with you mission." Tamaki spoke proudly.

"How exactly?" Dusk questioned. The twins smirked.

"As of tomorrow," Hikaru said.

"You are all," Then Kaoru added.

"HOSTS!" The club said in unison.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

**A/N: My goodness, that was one of the longest things I've ever written. Lemme know what you think. Whew! I need a Mountain Dew. Haha, xoxo Sparkles**


End file.
